Silent Revelations
by trysomecatsLOTR
Summary: Frodo is surprised to find out that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood cannot speak. He's even more surprised to find out that the mute elf will be taking part in their quest.


**Part 2 of my 'The Strength of Silence' series. Can be read by itself, but goes along with the first part 'With Words Unspoken'**

* * *

Frodo had not known much about the prince of Mirkwood when council meeting first took place. At the time, so much was going on that he hardly looked at the quiet elf sitting several seats down from him. All Frodo knew was that the messenger elf was from Mirkwood, and that he was the son of King Thranduil.

That was why he came to an interesting and rather shocking discovery in the middle of the meeting. Once Aragorn answered Boromir's inquiry about Gollum, the wood-elf suddenly stood up and raised a hand in the air. Before that he had been sitting quietly, not bringing much attention to himself, but the mention of Gollum seemed to have sparked something within him.

Aragorn noticed straight away. "Yes my friend, what's wrong?"

Rather than speak aloud as Frodo had expected, the elf began to use both of his hands to make quick and silent symbols. It took the hobbit a moment to realize what was happening, but he soon understood that the Mirkwood elf was speaking in what he believed to be sign language.

It was hard to follow, but Frodo knew that something had the fair-haired elf deeply distressed. Everyone was watching the prince attentively, though only a number of people appeared to understand the message he was giving them. Frodo vaguely wondered why the elf, who was a prince, could not speak out loud. It was only a passing thought, for there was too much going on presently for him to really question it.

"Escaped?" Aragorn cried out once the elf had lowered his hands. "That is ill news indeed!"

Then, before anyone could question who or what had escaped, Elrond stepped in. "For those of you who cannot speak the voice of the hands, Prince Legolas has informed us that Gollum has escaped from Mirkwood."

This sparked fear amongst the council.

"We shall all rule it bitterly I fear," said Aragorn. "How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"

Legolas bit his lip and began moving his hands once again. Everyone was silent as they focused their attention on the wood-elf and his fluid hand motions. It was captivating to watch, whether one spoke the voice of the hands or not. Frodo wished that he could understand such a language, but he was lost within moments.

When Legolas was finished, there was silence until Gandalf spoke. "Well, what's done is done. Gollum is gone now, and there is no time to do anything about it."

The wizard then launched into his story of Saruman's betrayal, and the hobbit's attention was drawn away from the elf who spoke with his hands. Frodo did not think too much about Legolas until later, when the fellowship had officially been formed.

* * *

Frodo, who had much his mind after the council ended, did not think of Legolas again until he came to the Hall of Fire one evening. Elrond had announced the other members of the quest earlier that afternoon, and it would be only days until they set out. Needless to say, there was a lot for the hobbit to think about.

Aragorn was present at the Hall of Fire, and with him were three elves. Two of them were tall, dark haired, and very difficult to tell apart. Frodo knew them to be Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond. They had only recently arrived back to Rivendell, having been on a secret errand for their father. Frodo had not spoken with them yet.

The other elf with them was Legolas, standing out in the group with his pale golden hair and strange green and brown outfit. It was obvious to anyone, even an outsider like Frodo, that he was not an elf of Rivendell. Even so, there was a certain grace about the elven-prince, something that made him stand out. It was rather surprising to see Legolas with them. Aragorn had seemed rather cross at him during the meeting, when Gollum's escape had been revealed. Now they appeared to be getting along splendidly.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called to the hobbit. "Come, join us!"

They were slightly distanced from the main gathering, who told old tales and sang cheerful songs by the fire. The group of four seemed to be having a conversation of their own. One of the twin elves had a hand rested on Legolas' shoulder, while the other twin stood by Aragorn.

"Have you met the sons of Lord Elrond?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo answered that he had not, and so introductions were made. The elf at Aragorn's side was Elladan, and the one closer to Legolas was Elrohir. Legolas gave a small huff, accompanied with a few hand symbols.

"Right, you haven't formally met Legolas either. As you know, he'll be representing the elves in our fellowship."

"It's nice to properly meet you," Frodo said, finding it easy to return the friendly smile that the prince was now giving him. He had never talked to a prince before, especially one who was an elf, but this one was hardly daunting. In retrospect, Legolas seemed more approachable than any of the other elves around.

"Where are the others?" Aragorn inquired, referring to the hobbits.

"Sam is with Bilbo, and I believe Merry and Pippin have retired for the night. They ate quite a lot at the feast," Frodo answered.

"That they did," Aragorn agreed. "We were just recounting the old days, before I was old enough to even touch a sword. That didn't stop Legolas from gifting me one, just because he knew I would not be allowed to wield it!"

Everyone chuckled, and Legolas looked quite proud of himself.

"You've known each other for that long?" Frodo asked.

"Legolas has been making visits to Rivendell for many years, long before Estel was born," Elladan told him. "He has everyone here wrapped around his finger, just like in his own kingdom."

The wood-elf nodded in agreement, but then seemed to remember something and made a few quick hand motions to them.

Aragorn laughed, and the twins grinned.

"Very well, go on then!" Aragorn said. "But no matter what you say in the letter, your father is still going to start a war once he hears of your involvement in the quest."

Legolas shrugged, though his eyes twinkled merrily. He purposely elbowed the ranger on his way past, though the twins were quick to defend their foster brother; Elladan grabbed a hold of Legolas' braid to allow Elrohir to jab him in the side.

Frodo and Aragorn both laughed at the playful fight. Legolas had soon freed himself and made a vulgar hand gesture that even Frodo understood. Then, he pranced off before Elrohir could jab him again.

"Thank you for defending my honor," Aragorn said to the twins with a grin.

"It was no trouble," Elrohir answered, his face comically solemn.

"I really do wonder how King Thranduil is going to take the news," Elladan suddenly spoke. "I'm surprised Adar allowed Legolas to be chosen. Maybe he has a death wish…"

Frodo could no longer contain his curiosity. "Why can't Legolas talk?"

"There is no known reason," Aragorn told him. "It's the way he's always been, as far as I know."

"Our father has tried to find answers for many years," Elladan said. "There are several theories he has, but no definite conclusions."

"Will he be alright?" Frodo couldn't help but ask. "On the quest?"

"Of course he will," Aragorn answered confidently. "Legolas is unquestionably a great asset to our fellowship. His ability to shoot an arrow is masterful, and as a wood-elf his eyes and ears are especially attuned to nature."

"Legolas communicates in his own way," Elrohir explained. "You'll find that he can be the loudest one in a group when he wants to be, or the most quiet when the time calls for it."

"Am I right to say that you do not know the voice of the hands?" Elladan asked.

Frodo shook his head. "I've never had a need for it. I doubt Sam, Merry, or Pippin know it either."

"It might help to give everyone in the fellowship some basic lessons then," Aragorn decided. "Gandalf and I both know it, but I'm unsure about Boromir or Gimli. It's a useful language to know, regardless if one can speak or not."

"Besides, you'll want to know it so you can call Legolas out on all the things he says when he thinks you can't understand him," Elladan said, and Elrohir snickered. "Glorfindel learned that one quite fast."

Frodo left the Hall of Fire that night in remarkably good spirits for someone who was to journey to Mordor in a few days' time. He was glad that Aragorn would be at his side, along with his hobbit friends and Gandalf. He was equally glad that he would have the chance to get to know Legolas better, and possibly befriend him. Even though they had only just met, Frodo found himself enthralled with the elf who spoke with his hands.

It was going to be a very interesting journey.

* * *

 **Feedback would be very much appreciated! I'll continue to post the rest of the series if people are interested. Let me know!**


End file.
